Cerulean: Conflict
by Keax
Summary: [yaoi, one shot, lime, MitRu, SenRu] Rukawa, trapped in a difficult relationship with Sendoh, even though he loves his Akira, turns to Mitsui for physical comfort. Between Sendoh and Mitsui exists mutual attraction and nevertheless, hatred.


**CERULEAN: CONFLICT**

* * *

The silence in the apartment was deathly. Sendoh clenched his fists in a way totally unlike his normal self. "He's gone." The words rang out soundly in the empty apartment, echoing through his heart.

* * *

Mitsui was just stepping out of the shower when the doorbell rang incessantly. He opened the door and uttered in surprise, "Kaede?" The next thing he knew, Rukawa was in his arms, hugging him in a fierce and tight embrace. Understanding dawned upon Mitsui.

Gently wiping away the tears that glistened on Rukawa's fair skin and in his deep, soulful eyes, he asked, "You left Sendoh?" Rukawa gave a wordless nod. Seeing the pain and torture etched on that beautiful face, Mitsui reached up and captured his lips in a hot, sealing kiss. Licking the wetness off Rukawa's face, Mitsui wrapped his arms around Rukawa protectively.

Somehow, they managed to find their way into Mitsui's room and into his bed. Kissing him hungrily, Mitsui's hands sought to undress Rukawa. Buttons were deftly undone, and pushing aside the thin cotton cloth, Mitsui broke into a grin at the smooth expanse of beautiful skin and lean chest so enticingly exposed. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he touched it tentatively with his tongue. To his delight, the nipple, reacting to the warm, wet touch hardened immediately. Teasingly, he continued sucking on the nipple and at the same time, began grinding against Rukawa's groin.

He smirked as he felt the sudden hardness between his thighs. "Good, he's aroused." Mitsui planted feverish kisses on Rukawa's face. "Senpai." Rukawa gasped as his pants were swiftly removed, leaving him in his naked glory. "Hmm?" Mitsui lowered a hand and stroked Rukawa's manhood. Drawing in another sharp gasp, Rukawa's hands slid down from Mitsui's strong shoulders and fumbled to tear off Mitsui's dark blue shirt. "Not so fast." Mitsui whispered as he shove Rukawa forcefully back against the sheets. Rukawa groaned in frustration as Mitsui's talented hands left him suddenly, leaving him cold and dissatisfied.

However, the warmth soon returned as Mitsui stripped off his clothes and once again started caressing Rukawa's toned body. He bit Rukawa's slender neck before kissing it lightly. The feeling of Mitsui's wandering hands moving along his lithe body was gratifying. Giving Rukawa a light caress on the lips, he positioned himself as he opened Rukawa's legs which parted automatically.

The bedroom door was flung open. Mitsui was pulled off Rukawa furiously. "Akira?' Rukawa whispered in confusion, his ocean-esque blue eyes clouded by arousal. Sendoh's usually smiling face held a mixture of sorrow and outrage. He gazed at Rukawa sadly, into those startling cobalt blue eyes, fear and anxiety so vulnerably revealed, while still reflecting lust and passion. Sendoh pulled Rukawa into his arms possessively and kissed him bruisingly on the lips. His tongue plunged into the warmth of Rukawa's willing mouth, tasting and feeling fervently. Rukawa, unable to resist, responded, groaning in gratification.

Mitsui watched the scene quietly and rather impatiently. When the pair finally broke apart, he strode forward quickly and gave Sendoh an unexpected hard and domineering kiss. After finally releasing a stunned Sendoh, he smirked tauntingly, "I'll make him mine one day, Akira."

"That day will never come." Sendoh replied coldly as Rukawa pulled on his clothing silently and allowed his lover to usher him out of Mitsui's apartment. He stole a look at Mitsui, lush lashes lowered temptingly over his striking eyes, before heading out the door uncertainly, aware of the open, cold and cerulean detestation so casually revealed between these two men.

"Don't be so sure, Akira. The day will eventually come." Mitsui laughed harshly, running a hand violently through his blue-tinted hair.

* * *

Sendoh collapsed atop Rukawa's slender form, exhausted. Lacing his long fingers through the sable, silky hair of his lover, he allowed slumber to consume him. A contented silence took over as the pair drifted off to sleep in the musky room, which smelt distinctly of fresh sex.

* * *

"Eventually." 


End file.
